Puppy Love
by Lemonz V
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have been together for over three years and they're mates now. Read and see how Rin manages with a possessive mate and her new pregnancy. OOC (set in the present) Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshy!" I screamed when I saw Sesshomaru walk through the front door. I ran to him and I jumped into his arms. He had been on a business trip for the last two weeks. He kissed me sweetly and carried me to our bedroom.

He set me on the bed and started to rip my clothes off. He threw off his dress shirt and pulled me to him.

"Rinnnn, maatteee," he purred kissing my neck. I moaned and put my arms around his neck. I started to nuzzle into his neck and he put me down to pull his pants off.

"I love you," I said biting my lip.

"I'm going to pup you today," He purred pulling me close to him.

I stopped him from doing anything to me and he looked at me with a confused face.

"Why are you going to pup me?" I asked pushing him away from me.

"Because I think we're ready to have a pup," he said pulling me back to him and playing with my breasts.

"No," I said pulling away from him.

"Are you going to deny me?" he growled starting to nip at my mating mark.

"No, Sesshomaru," I moaned pulling him closer to me. "Think about it, we aren't ready for a baby," I said kissing him.

"I think we are, and if I want to pup you, I will," Sesshomaru growled out to me. I sighed and let him continue to let his hands roam my naked body.

If Sesshomaru wanted something who was I to deny him. If he wanted a baby then he would get a baby no matter what. I doubt he even realized how complicated it could make my life if he got me pregnant. Seriously, I was only 18.

Sesshomaru kissed me sweetly and started by sucking on my nipple. I put my legs around his waist and I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to pound into me and go a bit demon to try and pup me with a full-fledged inuyoukai child.

"I love you," He said with a slight strain to his voice. Sesshomaru gave up the fight with himself and thrust into me forcefully. It hurt a little but it felt so good once he was fully inside me.

We had been having sex for the past two years and I was used to his size. I was on the depo shot, but I didn't get it last month when I was supposed to, so we had restrained ourselves from having sex. I guess he really wanted a baby from me.

I moaned loudly while he thrust into me slowly. His demon markings were getting darker and his eyes were red as he pounded into me. He clamped onto my nipple and I let myself go when he rubbed my clit hard. I went limp in his arms as he continued to fuck me. It felt so good to have him inside of me.

Sesshomaru kissed my neck and didn't stop thrusting into me. He sped up and thrust harder.

"Oh, god, Sesshomaru, faster," I moaned out unknowingly. He gladly complied with my request and continued to fuck the hell out of me. He suddenly flipped me over and took me from behind. His dick reached new places inside of me and I cried out in pleasure. I need him so much.

Sesshomaru purred in my ears and put his hands on the sides of my hips and I felt his cock grow inside me, he was trying his hardest not to transform fully. If he did who knows how much he would tear my weak human body. I was his mate so I would heal faster than humans but it would still hurt.

He slowed down and let himself empty his seed in my pussy. I came again after he did and he pulled out of me before kissing me and sucking on my mating mark. It was right between my neck and my shoulders and he loved to put his scent on me.

"Did I hurt you," He asked searching my face for any trace of pain. I shook my head and smiled at him, I pulled him down for once kiss before I put my face against his chest and rested there. I was always tired after sex.

"Why do you really want a pup?" I finally decided to ask.

"Why else, I want to start a family with you…and maybe because I'll need an heir." He said a bit sheepishly. I smacked his head, he should have told me that first because then I would go straight back to birth control. No wonder he wanted a baby so much, he wanted an heir.

"You suck, you know," I said rolling my eyes. He sighed and pulled me back against his chest. I tried to get up but he just pulled me back down again.

"I'm sorry, but Inutaisho kept irking me to start trying for a child and it got on my last nerve, so I told him I would." He said looking at me seriously, I couldn't resist his face and I kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I guess I understand, Inutaisho can be a bit annoying sometimes," I said shrugging. I got up and went to the closet to change into jeans and a tank top. I heard the doorbell and immediately knew that it was Kagome.

She donned five inch heels and a red dress that gave her million of curves, in a good way. I knew that she dressed all fancy when Inuyasha took her out on dates.

Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's brother, although they always insisted me called them half brothers. Kagome and I both knew that they would help each other out if they had to.

"I'm nervous, I think that Inuyasha is going to propose today," Kagome said throwing off her shoes and running to me.

"Wait a second, what?" I said turning her to me. I didn't even know that they were that serious.

"We had sex the other day and he said that he loves me and I said it back and then he kissed me and it was so romantic and I saw a black velvet box in his dresser!" She said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Kagome, he might not even be proposing tonight." I said patting her shoulder.

"But he said that tonight would be extra special and that I should wear something cute," She said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. No doubt she was thinking about how romantic it would be for him to make a huge deal out of proposing.

I rolled my eyes and hugged her. I was happy she was finally getting the romance she deserved. She was about a year older than me but everyone called us the twins. We did a little happy dance in the living room and she striped out of her dress and I got her some of my jeans and a shirt. Her date wasn't for two hours. Sesshomaru finally decided to change and come to the living room. Kagome and I were gossiping about romantic movie proposals.

"What's this about proposals?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his neck.

"Oh nothing," Kagome and I said at the same time. Sesshomaru gave us a weird look but said nothing. I just looked up at him and smiled.

He mumbled something before walking to the kitchen. I giggled when Kagome asked me about how good sex was with Sesshomaru.

"His dick is colossal and I love the thing his does with his tongue," I said trailing off while Kagome asked for more details. "I love his dick, it's so huge and he goes all demon man while he's inside me and he grows, and he gets so rough, I love the rough stuff," I said biting my lip.

"I wish Inuyasha were like that, he's more of a gentle lover, I love him so much though, he never lets himself lose control when he's fucking me," Kagome said drearily.

"Sometimes it hurts when he has sex with me though, I mean I'm tight and when he pounds into me with no control whatsoever it feels like I'm losing my virginity all over again and I try to hide the pain."

"You should tell him that then, I know for a fact that he loves you, why else do you think he wants to have a baby with you," She said shrugging.

"Wait a second, you knew that he wanted to get me pregnant before I did!" I asked staring at her wide eyed.

"Well, yeah, Inuyasha told me," Kagome said shrugging again.

"I know he doesn't want to hurt me but I don't want him to think that I can't even deal with the slightest pain," My voice broke a little while I said it. I was just a weak human, I didn't belong with Sesshomaru. He belonged with a demoness who could easily bear his children.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room and sat down on the couch next to me before he pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled into my neck. Kagome was used to seeing him possessive and shit.

"Sesshy, Kagome and I were talking about girl stuff…leave," I said huffing. He raised an eyebrow.

"What were you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked immediately.

"Nothing, okay, god," I said rolling my eyes. I totally did not want Sesshomaru to know that he hurt me, he would stop having sex with me altogether and if he finally tried to fuck me again he would be super fucking gentle, and I didn't want that.

"Ok, point taken, I'm leaving," He said before getting up. He palmed my ass before going to his study. We lived in a pretty big house since Sesshomaru owned a law firm and all that chiz.

"He would do anything for you," Kagome said sighing. I looked at her like she was crazy; he most definitely wouldn't do anything for me.

"Yeah right, he wouldn't even let me say no to him getting me pregnant," I said angrily. Sesshomaru was such a fuckhead. Kagome looked at me with wide eyes. Did I say that out loud?

"So you think I'm a fuckhead?" Sesshomaru asked humorlessly from the doorway. Why couldn't I shove my foot up my mouth before I said something wrong? Sesshomaru looked really angry.

"Not at all Sesshy dear," I said turning back to Kagome. Sesshomaru growled and picked me up; he threw me over his shoulder. Kagome gave me a panicked look and I returned my own to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you," I demanded when he dropped me on out bed. He locked the door and rummaged through his drawer, when he finally found something. He had a pair of leather ankle and wrist cuffs in his hand. He cuffed my ankles together and cuffed my wrists to the bed.

"Why do you think I'm a 'fuckhead'?" He asked ripping off my shirt; he kissed my bare breasts and nuzzled into my neck. He ripped my jeans off and I made a sound of disapproval. I tried to push him off me and he tore my panties off.

"Don't push me, or I'll hurt you," He said starting to rub my clit. I moaned without thinking and he gave me a grin. "I know how to pleasure you," He said pinching my nipples.

"Stop it, please," I said in a weak voice.

"First tell me why, and then I'll let you go," He said kissing me harshly. He started to play with my clit some more. He thrust into me forcefully and I moaned.

"I was just angry, ok." I said trying to buck my hips closer to him.

"Why were you angry?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

"Because you don't care about what I say," I said turning my head away from him. He held my chin with his hand and he kissed me. He continued to thrust into me and I came after a few minutes of his fucking. He released inside of me and pulled out before taking the cuffs off me putting his clothes on.

"I care about you Rin," He said gently before kissing me again. I went to the closet and pulled out some pants and soft shirt. My nipples hurt way too much to wear a bra so I left the bedroom and went to the living room again.

"What the hell did he do?" Kagome demanded silently when I sat next to her again.

"Nothing, he just tried to get it out of me with sex," I said biting my lip. My hands were shaking with the thrill of his sex and Kagome grabbed my hands.

"Tell me the truth," She said giving me a glare, I shrugged her off and gave her a grin.

"He fucked me like hell and cuffed me to the bed," I said gladly, I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good as he fucked me. I was always a fan of the rough stuff though.

Kagome gave me a grin that matched mine and we started to giggle. Sesshomaru walked in again and he smiled at me before walking to the garage, he was obsessed with his cars. Kagome and I decided to have a sleepover after her date so we could talk about his romantic proposal. I really hoped that Inuyasha didn't screw this up, after his relationship with Kikyo it took a long time for him to get a girlfriend, AKA Kagome.

I rolled my eyes when Kagome asked me how big his dick was.

"It's as big as his ego, which is humongous," I said laughing. She laughed with me and we started to all out giggle, we both fell off the couch in laughs.

I looked at the clock and realized that Kagome's date was in 45 minutes. I grabbed her hand and settled her in the bathroom. I told her to stay there as I grabbed a curler, bobby pins, and hairspray from my room. I also grabbed a light perfume that wouldn't bother Inuyasha's nose.

I took my whole makeup bag too, Inuyasha was gonna beg her to marry him after I was done with her. She relaxed while I washed her hair and put a few light brown streaks in her jet black hair. She looked hot after I was done drying her hair.

I took the curler and let it heat up before pencil curling her hair. She looked like a sex goddess when I was done and I admired my work in the mirror. I put mascara on her eyelashes and put light blue colored eyeliner on her. I applied some blush to her light cheeks and put long blue earrings on her. I finally told her to open her eyes and her eyes widened when she saw what I did to her hair.

"Oh my god Rin, I can't even recognize myself!" She said admiring her hair in the mirror. I told her to close her eyes again and put hairspray on her. I grabbed a pretty blue dress from my closet and told her to put it on.

I took my black high heels and she slipped them on too. I finally took one look at my masterpiece and she looked sexy as hell, and just in time. I heard the doorbell ring and I dragged Kagome to the door. Inuyasha stared at Kagome wide eyed and I pushed her out the door.

"Be responsible with her Inuyasha, and if you mess up her pretty hair, you will be dead. Trust me." I said giving him a death glare. Kagome smiled at me and Inuyasha took her hand and helped her into the car. I watched the two lovebirds leave and I wondered if Sesshomaru would ever propose to me.

"Now that I have you alone I can have my way with you," Sesshomaru said kissing me sweetly. He gave me a loving look and stroked my cheek.

I loved him so much, even though he gave into his demon side a lot more than he should. I smiled at him but shook my head. I was too tired to have sex.

"I'm so tired," I said kissing him before he lifted me up and took me to our bedroom before putting me on our bed. He stripped my clothes off, gave me a big shirt and put me under the covers before kissing me roughly and nuzzling my neck. Sesshomaru nuzzled closer to me and I knew he was trying to see if I was pregnant. He would be able to smell it.

"Don't tell me if I'm pregnant or not, I would rather figure it out myself," I said turning around and resting on my pillow. Sesshomaru was wearing nothing but boxers.

He pulled my body closer to his and engulfed me into his arms and kissed my neck softly. Sesshomaru palmed my breasts and I whimpered as he squeezed my breasts. They were a bit sore, which was why I hated puberty and my period.

I hugged him and put my leg over him while he nuzzled into my neck and kissed it softly. I whimpered a little bit and he sucked on it. I knew I would have a huge hickey tomorrow but I ignored it.

"I love you," I whispered to Sesshomaru while he continued his ministrations. I moaned when he reached into my panties and rubbed my clit softly. I pushed him away after a while and yawned before hugging him tightly and I fell asleep while he watched me intently.

**A new story! Yay! I liked writing this one and I love how possessive Sesshomaru is. I want some reviews for chapter one, so please click that little review button on the bottom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Months Later**

"Ugh, not again." I said before running to the bathroom and upchucking my lunch and breakfast. I felt like crap today and I was pretty sure why.

Morning sickness.

I had to be pregnant, or this was just a weird case of the stomach flu that affected me every single day this week and last.

I knew that the pup would grow much faster if it was a full-inuyoukai pup.

Sesshomaru was at work right now and I knew he already knew that I was pregnant. He hadn't told me since I told him not to. I probably would have wanted to know the first day if he had actually asked me if I wanted a baby before fucking the crap out of me.

I was definitely going to kill him and Inutaisho someday, and when I did they would regret wanting me to get pregnant.

I guess I was already suffering from delusional mood swings since I know that if I ever tried to kill Inutaisho or Sesshomaru they would just have to bribe me with chocolate to get me to stop.

I washed my mouth and went to the bedroom and lay down. I felt like shit and I just wanted Sesshomaru to come home from work and come give me a hug.

I fell asleep after a while.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was alone and covered by the blankets and the door was closed. I guess Sesshomaru had already come home.

I yawned and stretched before going downstairs. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch and doing something on his computer. He saw me come downstairs and he moved his computer onto the table.

I walked over to him and sat down on his lap before leaning against his chest. He put his hand on top of my belly and I kissed him.

I know he already knew that I knew I was pregnant. I had gotten a tiny bump in the middle of my hips but it was quite a bit prominent.

I hadn't wanted a child for a few more years but I knew Sesshomaru wanted a child badly. He had always wanted lots of children and I knew that.

He would never admit how much he wanted to be a father and I knew that. I guess being pregnant was okay for me as long as Sesshomaru was happy.

"We're having a pup." I said kissing Sesshomaru once more. Sesshomaru kissed me back gently and I sighed before putting my arms around his neck.

He had always been an amazing lover but right now I knew that if I had sex I would throw up whatever food was left in my stomach.

"No sex." I said softly when he kissed me with more passion.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked nipping at my neck softly.

"I feel sick and I'm going to throw up if we have sex." I said simply. I put my hand on my belly and groaned when I started to feel sick again. I took a mad dash to the bathroom once more and threw up.

Sesshomaru followed and held my hair while I threw up every food item in my stomach. I felt like hell, why couldn't I be one of those women who never got morning sickness?

I stood up after flushing the toilet and I brushed my teeth. I felt clean so I went to Sesshomaru and my bedroom and changed into a comfortable shirt and jean shorts.

"How do you feel now?" Sesshomaru asked putting his arms around my waist and putting his hands on my belly.

I knew he was super excited about the fact that I was pregnant.

"Better, now that I threw up everything that was left in my body." I said leaning against him. He lifted me up and put me on the bed before lying next to me.

He kissed me softly and put his arms around me as if to protect me. Sesshomaru was comforting me and making me sleepy again.

Pregnancy was definitely already making me exhausted. Sesshomaru had to go to work every day and I missed having him around me all the time.

"I'm going to stay home from now on." Sesshomaru said as if he read my mind.

"You can do that?" I said turning to face him.

"I'm my own boss in the company; I'm allowed to do that." Sesshomaru said nuzzling into my neck.

His arms went around my body and surrounded me in his warm grasp. I loved being inside of his strong arms.

His muscles were sexy and I always felt like licking his abs. He rubbed my belly again and kissed my neck.

"Is it more than one baby?" I asked when he rubbed my belly again. I felt like knowing and I knew that Sesshomaru could already sense the presence of his children inside of me.

"Yes." He said simply before kissing me softly. He made me start to feel more tired and I fell asleep once more.

**Next Morning**

When I woke up this time I was still in his arms and Sesshomaru was asleep. I felt really cold so I pulled out of his arms and went to the closet before shoving on one of his big warm sweatshirts that went down to my mid thigh.

I got back into bed and went under the covers with Sesshomaru. The moment I got back into bed his arms went around me once more. My stomach growled and I giggled.

Sesshomaru woke up after a few more minutes.

He sat up and pushed his hair back before checking the time on his watch. I pulled his wrist to me and read the time off of his watch.

It was already noon. I had really slept for a long time and I wasn't sleepy anymore, which was definitely good.

I stretched and Sesshomaru noticed me wearing one of his gigantic sweatshirts. It was regular sized on him, but then again, I was almost seven inches shorter than him.

"Did you get cold, or did you just want to wear my sweatshirt as a dress?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. I hit him with the excess sleeve of the sweatshirt.

"No, I'm just a secret cross dresser." I said rolling my eyes at his idiotic questions. He had been annoying me a lot for the past few days.

I know I should be happy that he isn't being an asshole all the time but sometimes it just got on my last nerve.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to the front door and opened it. Kagome was standing outside with her hands on her hips.

"What were you and Sesshomaru doing, eating each other's faces?" Kagome asked teasingly. I scoffed and let her in. It was starting to become warmer outside, but not much.

Oh right, Inuyasha had proposed to Kagome two months ago and I was her maid of honor. She promised to wait until my baby was born to have her wedding.

I suddenly realized what I had asked Sesshomaru earlier and what he had said. I was having more than one child. I was probably having twins.

"I'm pregnant with twins." I said sitting down on the couch. I looked over at Sesshomaru when he walked in for conformation. He was only wearing boxers and a shirt. Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Kagome said pulling me into a big hug. I gave her a hug back and sat back down on the couch with her. I yawned and stretched before crossing my legs and covering myself with a blanket.

"So, why did you come over?" I asked looking at her. She shrugged and looked at me.

"Do you want to go to the mall and get some clothes, maternity clothes for you?" Kagome asked looking at me.

"Can we eat something at the mall, because right now I'm starving?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, tell Sesshomaru we're going to go." Kagome said standing up. I went to the bedroom and changed into yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt before pulling Sesshomaru's sweatshirt back on.

"Sesshy, Kags and I are going to the mall, don't wait up." I said kissing him softly before leaving. He didn't really care where I went, but he never let me go anywhere alone.

He worried about me way too much.

I sat down in the passengers' seat of Kagome's car and turned the heat up. I was freezing right now for no reason. It was already hot in Kagome's car.

"It's like a furnace in here." Kagome said turning the heat down a little bit.

"Sorry, pregnancy is making me a little bit weird." I said blushing. I was really bored today; maybe going to the mall with Kagome would help me not be bored.

The drive to the mall was fast and the first store we went to was Destination Maternity. I didn't really think Kagome was being serious when she said we would buy maternity clothes.

I knew that I would need them soon anyways so I didn't argue.

Kagome dragged me around the store for a while and threw maternity clothes at me every few seconds.

"So, which one of you is pregnant?" One of the clerks asked us while Kagome continued to look through the store.

"I am," I said holding the clothes in one arm.

"You're pretty young aren't you?" She asked giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I'm eighteen." I said putting my hand on my belly.

"Are you giving the baby up for adoption?" She asked sympathetically. I was kind of getting annoyed. Why the hell did she have to know everything?

"No, my _mate_ and I are raising the child together." I said getting all pissy. Kagome got a bag and took the clothes from me before putting them all in a bag.

"Oh, was this baby planned." She asked afterwards. I seriously felt like punching this woman.

"Yeah, it was. I'm going to go try this stuff on now." I said taking the bag before rushing into the dressing room.

It didn't take long to try on all the shirts, pants, and dresses on but they all looked good so I decided to take them. I found maternity bras and bought them too.

My boobs were starting to ache all the time and they were getting pretty big. Sesshomaru sure liked to play with them. They were a lot squishier than before too.

After we left the shop Kagome and I had pasta for lunch. I was so hungry and I ate a lot of food. I loved how Kagome and I used to always eat and never gain weight.

I looked bloated but you could definitely tell that I was pregnant. We went to a lingerie store afterwards and Kagome bought a bunch of bras.

I felt like trying some stuff on so I tried many babydolls on and a couple cute night dresses. I also found a lot of comfortable panties too. I bought them with my credit card and Kagome bought her many sexy bras too.

After about an hour of shopping both of us were tired and sleepy. Kagome decided to call it quits and go home and sleep.

We put our bags in the trunk and Kagome dropped me home. I took the stuff out of the trunk and inside before deciding to change into something comfortable.

I changed into white maternity jeans with the elastic waist and a cute purple shirt of mine. They were so much more comfortable than my now tight clothing.

I went to the living room and Sesshomaru saw me and told me to come over.

"What did you buy?" He asked pulling me into his lap. I yelped and sat down before giving him a glare. Sesshomaru just chuckled and rubbed my back.

"Lots of maternity clothes, this one lady kept asking me questions and I was getting so pissed off." I said kissing his neck. I was starting to feel a bit horny.

Pregnancy hormones, they either make you really mood swing-y, or extremely horny. It could work well either way I guess.

Sesshomaru squeezed my breast through my shirt and I bit my lip before kissing him roughly. I was so horny right now, I just wanted him to take me to our bedroom and fuck the daylights out of me.

"Bedroom…now," I demanded before straddling him and kissing him in a rush. I rubbed against him and he growled silently before standing up and going straight to our bedroom.

He threw my shirt and bra off and kissed my breasts softly before I slipped my pants off. I threw Sesshomaru's shirt off and rubbed him through his boxers.

Sesshomaru immediately threw them off and ripped my panties straight off. I loved this side of Sesshomaru; a few months ago he had ripped every single piece of clothing off of me in our living room and fucked me on the couch.

He rubbed my clit softly and trialed kisses down my belly before sucking lightly on my clit. I whimpered and he thrust two fingers into my warmth.

Sesshomaru really knew how to pleasure me well. He nipped my clit softly and I moaned before leaning my head back and clutching the bed sheets.

"God, just fuck me already." I groaned.

"I'm not god," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. I growled and he smirked at me before sucking on my clit again. I practically came seconds after.

I was a whimpering mess by the time he kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth and he let himself thrust into me. His dick felt amazing inside of me right now.

I wanted Sesshomaru to fuck me until I couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out slowly before thrusting in quickly again. Sesshomaru rubbed my clit softly and I sighed in pleasure.

I could feel him grow inside of me and knew he was giving into his demon side. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me even if he lost control. His demon side knew that I was pregnant and would never hurt me.

I cried out in pleasure as Sesshomaru hit my g-spot. He kept going in the same spot and I put my arms around his neck before kissing him frantically. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and bit it softly before doing the same to the other.

I put my legs around his waist and he thrust into me harder and faster. He flipped our positions and pounded into me from behind.

I could feel everything from this position. He continued to pleasure me and my arms collapsed under me as I came. I cried out in raw pleasure and let myself go completely.

Sesshomaru growled and let go inside of me. He pulled out after a minute and I lay on the bed with him beside me. Sesshomaru pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck and my mouth softly.

He really loved me, and I knew that, but sometimes he was just so annoying. I snuggled into his arms and rested my cheek on his chest.

"I love you." I said putting my hand on Sesshomaru's cheek. I looked up at him and kissed him softly and passionately. Sesshomaru's arms twined around my waist and he kissed me back.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said kissing me once more. I sat up and stretched before going to the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed and we went into the shower together.

He pinned me against the tiles of the shower and kissed me roughly. Sesshomaru was starting to make me horny again and we had just had sex seconds ago.

I pushed him away with a giggle and turned the water on. I undid my braid and my hair tumbled down my back and down to my waist.

Sesshomaru always told me that he loved my hair. I took my shampoo bottle off the shelf and lathered it into my hair. I washed my hair out and Sesshomaru shampooed his own hair.

I loved his long silver locks. The made him that much sexier. The first time I had met Inuyasha the first thing I noticed were his ears.

I was thirteen the first time I met Sesshomaru and I had gotten quite a crush on Inuyasha's cold brother. Sesshomaru and I had started dating when I was sixteen and I became his mate soon after

Sesshomaru pulled me out of my mind and kissed me softly. I giggled and kissed him back happily. I was definitely happy with Sesshomaru.

If only morning sickness could plague him too, that is the only thing that could make me love him more.

**I know the chapter is a bit short, but I wrote this in an hour. I want to update most of my stories this week or next, so look forward to more updates from me soon. I took placement tests this week and they are finally done with! Thank god! I love reading reviews so please click that little review button at the bottom of the page!**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Month Later**

When I woke up Sesshomaru's arms were around my waist and the pups were kicking softly. Sesshomaru felt the pups move and his arms tightened around me.

"I need to pee." I said trying to get out of his arms. He wouldn't budge so I started to whine.

Sesshomaru let me loose and I went to the bathroom before relieving my bladder.

I went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Sesshomaru. He stretched and sat up before pulling me in for a kiss. I giggled and straddled his waist before kissing him again.

"I'm so happy today." I said kissing Sesshomaru again. I was going through some major mood swings lately and I was pretty sure that sometimes I was starting to scare Sesshomaru.

"Good," Sesshomaru said before planting a kiss on my lips again. The mood was ruined as my stomach started to growl.

"Let's go feed our pups." I said before getting up and changing, I put a green shirt and jeans on before going to the kitchen.

I was getting pretty big already and I loved the sight of my baby bump, I didn't feel fat at all, just really big.

Sesshomaru came into the kitchen and started to make pancakes for me. He was so obedient.

Sesshy always panicked when the waterworks started so I used that to my advantage to make him do things for me.

I didn't like cooking in the morning. It made me tired and cranky for the whole day.

I felt the pups kick some more and I giggled and stroked my belly. These two were going to come out of me soon enough.

Sesshomaru put a plate of pancakes in front of me and I started to eat them immediately after.

The twins were hungry.

I had a doctor's appointment today and I was excited to see the twins again. Both of them were full inuyoukai pups and we would be able to find out genders today.

I wanted two boys. I had always wanted lots and lots of sons. Kagome thought I was a weirdo not to want girls. She wanted girls that she could dress up in pretty clothes.

Sesshomaru wanted at least one son to carry on his name and he wanted both of the twins to be boys.

Sesshomaru had always wanted to be a father and I knew that.

I finished eating and Sesshomaru put my plate in the sink before lifting me up bridal style. I yelped and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and just let him take me where he wanted to.

He plopped me down on the couch and lay down next to me before rubbing my belly.

"I want to see our pups again." I said kissing Sesshomaru.

"I do too." Sesshomaru replied before kissing my neck softly. I giggled and relaxed on the couch. I was so tired right now and I just wanted to sleep.

I closed my eyes and let out a yawn before resting against Sesshy's chest. I was so tired today and I just wanted to sleep for a really long time.

Sesshomaru continued to stroke my belly softly and I let out a yawn before finally falling asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was still next to me and he was still asleep. He looked so innocent when he was asleep.

He didn't look like the scary demon he always tried to be. Sesshy looked like a cute little puppy to me.

I giggled and Sesshomaru opened his eyes and I just started to giggle some more.

He stroked my belly and the pups kicked his hand. I sat up and stretched my arms before getting up.

I checked the time and realized we were going to be late for my appointment if we didn't leave right now.

"I have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes." I said before going upstairs and shoving jean shorts and a tank top on.

I usually wore dresses at home since I didn't really like wearing shorts unless I needed to.

The pups kicked softly and I giggled and stroked the side of my belly.

Sesshomaru came into the room and put pants and a work shirt on since he was going to work after this.

I wanted to know what I was having!

I wanted two sons and Sesshomaru wanted a son and a daughter. I grabbed two bottles of water and then sat in the car.

Sesshomaru got into the driver's seat and started the car before pulling it out of the garage and heading to the hospital.

I started to drink the first bottle of water and the pups wiggled around inside of me.

I was getting so big now and I couldn't wait until these two were here. I was so excited about them now.

I leaned back against the seat and we reached the hospital after a few minutes. Sesshomaru helped me out of the car and we went to the maternity ward to wait.

I chugged the second bottle of water and I knew my bladder was full since I really had to pee now.

I hated needing a full bladder for these things but I still wanted to see my cuties.

"Arai, Rin?" The nurse called. I pulled Sesshomaru out of his seat and went straight in. The nurse directed us to a room and I sat down on the bed thingy.

My doctor, Dr. Kito walked into the room and gave me a smile before nodding to Sesshomaru.

"Hi Rin, so, do you want to see your little ones?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said with a smile. I lifted my shirt up and tucked my jeans under my belly before Dr. Kito put the cold gel on my belly. She waved the transducer around and finally got a view on the two puppy blobs inside of me.

"They're growing much faster than they should, but that's nothing to be concerned about, it's all based on how much demon blood is inside of them. Both of them are full demons so you can expect them to be here very soon." Dr. Kito said giving me a reassuring smile.

"They look like they're almost ready to be born actually. Demon pregnancies can be very unusual sometimes." Dr. Kito said pointing out how big they already were.

"Look at those two, they're so cute!" I cooed before stroking the screen.

"Would you like to know genders?" Dr. Kito asked.

"Yes!" I said immediately. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yes, we want to know." Sesshomaru clarified.

"This little one on the left side is a…girl, and the little one on the right is a boy." Dr. Kito said pointing them out.

I immediately pulled Sesshomaru down for a kiss and my arms went around his neck.

I pulled away and Dr. Kito took some prints before going to get them.

I cleaned the gel off of my belly and the moment I was clean Sesshomaru bent down and kissed my belly. The pups kicked softly and Sesshomaru purred.

I burst out with a laugh at the sound of it. It was so calming and it made the pups stop kicking. They just wiggled around.

"I love you Maru." I said before pulling him up for another kiss.

"As I love you, Rin," Sesshomaru said before kissing me again. I really loved to kiss Sesshomaru.

The pups kicked the side of my belly softly and I stroked their feet lumps softly, my two little puppies.

Dr. Kito came back into the room and gave me the prints before starting to talk to me.

"Carrying the pups is going to start making you a lot more tired, so you have to be as relaxed as possible. You are on bed rest starting now, and Sesshomaru, I expect you'll be the best butler in the world." Dr. Kito chuckled while I let out a giggle.

I said goodbye to Dr. Kito before we left and I stared at the pictures of my cute little pups.

"You have to be a good butler man." I said kissing Sesshomaru's cheek in the car.

"I'll do a good job taking care of you, if that's what you mean." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Sesshomaru dropped me home and Kagome and Sango were already waiting inside the house.

"Take care of her." Sesshomaru said before giving me a chaste kiss and leaving. He hadn't been to work as much as he should have been for the past month.

"Let's get into our swimsuits ladies, I want to relax." I said before going upstairs to change into my bikini. I hated one pieces now that I was pregnant.

They were so uncomfortable and they were tight around my big belly.

I grabbed a towel and we went outside. Kagome was wearing a black bikini and Sango a bright red, pink, and purple swimsuit.

"Let me guess, Miroku picked that out?" I asked Sango before sitting down on a chair outside. Kagome and Sango both relaxed on their chairs.

"Yes." Sango said with a sigh.

"So how does it feel to be pregnant?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and stroked my belly softly.

"It feels pretty awesome to be able to make people," I said with a giggle. Sango snorted and gave me a smile.

"So, genders?" Kagome asked looking at me with a puppy pout.

"One boy one girl," I said rubbing my belly softly. Sango came over and raised her eyebrow.

I nodded and she started to rub my belly. The babies kicked her hands softly and she let out a little laugh.

"Doesn't that feel weird to you?" Sango asked sitting back down.

"Not really, you get used to it after a while." I said with a smile.

"So when can we expect babies from you and Miroku?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Ugh, as if I would have babies with that letch." Sango said shaking her head.

"Well that letch happens to be your husband." I said with a snort.

"I was being sarcastic; of course Miroku and I will eventually have kids, but not now." Sango said immediately.

I got off of the chair and went into the pool before leaning against the side and relaxing.

I loved being surrounded by the water. I had been a swimmer in high school. I was on the swim team and everything.

Then I met Sesshomaru and he took me as his mate and then I got pregnant. I loved these pups more than my life already.

Kagome pushed Sango into the pool and in turn Sango grabbed onto Kagome's foot and pulled her in.

I just stayed on the side and giggled at their weirdness. They were my best friends. I wouldn't give up their weirdness for anything.

I started to get all emotional and they noticed when I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked getting a little panicky. I let out a hiccuppy sob and started to babble about something.

I put my arms out and Sango and Kagome both gave me a hug before I calmed down.

"You guys are the best friends ever." I said before wiping my tears away and rubbing my belly. I was so hormonal and moody now days. One minute I could be the meanest person in the world and then the nicest person in the world a second later.

Sesshomaru kind of panicked when I got into my angry 'why the hell did you have to put me through pregnancy' mood.

I got pretty damn scary when I was like that. I kind of liked making Sesshomaru get a little bit scared.

He might be a high and mighty demon but if there was one person who could scare the shit out of him it was his mate.

I knew that Izayoi was the one with the control in Inutaisho and her relationship.

"You're the best friend ever too!" Kagome and Sango said before hugging me again. Sango's demon cat Kirara mewled and I giggled before petting her head.

I got out of the pool and sat down on the lawn chair before yawning and closing my eyes. I wanted to get a little tan. My skin was too pale.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Kagome and Sango by the pool.

**Gah! I know this chapter was wayyyy too short. It's the summer, I should be able to update more frequently. I will really try to make the chapters longer from now on. I just thought that this was a nice place to end the chapter. I would love to get some reviews, so please review! :)**


	4. Important, please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	5. Chapter 4

I was trying to relax and I couldn't. My belly was in the way and my back was sore and the babies kept kicking me.

Sesshomaru was already asleep and I didn't want to wake him up so I just tried to get comfortable.

I sat up and leaned back against the headboard and Sesshomaru sat up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked gently. I shrugged and he pulled me into his lap and rested his head on my shoulder.

He stroked my belly softly and the babies kicked his hand roughly. I moaned in discomfort and shifted my body.

"I'm so tired." I whimpered. I kissed Sesshomaru's neck and he trailed kisses to my lips.

He turned me around so I was facing him and he kissed down my neck and took my night gown off.

Sesshomaru unhooked my bra from the back and pulled it off before taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I let out a moan when he started to massage my other breast.

He pushed me down against the pillows so he was hovering over me. Sesshomaru let go of my nipple with a pop and went to the other one.

Sesshomaru ripped my panties off and started to rub my clit gently. I moaned loudly and tried to keep myself from orgasming. I was a lot more sensitive now days and having sex was starting to make me tired now days.

I was probably going to end up being on bed rest, even Sesshomaru expected it.

The babies kicked and you could see the lumps of their feet. It was so cute and I started to giggle. Sesshomaru looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

I pulled his hand down to my belly and the babies started to attack his palm.

These two were both already so strong. I was hoping for them to be born soon. I wanted to see my babies.

I never thought that I would be a mother so soon, but that didn't mean I wasn't happy about it.

Sesshomaru pinned my arms down and kissed down my chest before lifting my legs onto his shoulders and placing an open mouthed kiss on my clit.

I let out a moan and my hands clamped in his hair. It felt so good.

I was so much more sensitive to Sesshomaru's touch now days. I wanted him inside of me right now.

I pulled Sesshomaru up and I kissed him urgently. He got the hint and he aligned himself to my entrance and thrusted into me.

I clutched at the sheets and he kissed my neck and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting all the way back in me.

I let out a loud cry of pleasure and Sesshomaru continued to place kisses on my neck.

The babies kicked and Sesshomaru stroked it gently while continuing to thrust into me.

It felt so good.

I pulled him down for a kiss and I shoved my tongue into his mouth. The babies started to kick frantically and I groaned in pain. Sesshomaru started to purr softly and the babies stopped kicking so much and it got gentler.

Sesshomaru continued to pound into me and I felt the pressure in my belly and I let go with a scream of pleasure.

I tried to calm down while Sesshomaru kept thrusting into me. He growled out his release and he stayed in me for a minute before pulling out.

He lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

I nuzzled into his neck and he kissed my forehead before tightening his arms around me.

**2 Months Later**

"I'm tired," I whined at Sesshomaru. He growled and turned to me.

"You keep telling me that, what do I do about it?" Sesshomaru asked huffing and turning to me.

I sniffled and tears started to stream down my face and Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he groaned.

"What did I do now?" He asked gently. I continued to cry and he sighed and pulled me into his arms.

I was too emotional now days and Sesshomaru just didn't realize it.

He rubbed my belly while the kids tried to attack my insides. I groaned in pain and Sesshomaru kissed me gently.

The babies stopped kicking so much and I moaned into the kiss. I pulled away after a second. I wasn't allowed to have sex anymore.

These two were supposed to be out here in about a month. I couldn't wait until I wasn't sore all the time.

I wanted to see my babies.

Sesshomaru lifted me up bridal style and walked to the bedroom before putting me down on the bed. I was wearing once of his big shirts and panties and he was only wearing a shirt and boxers.

He took his shirt off and got into bed with me before wrapping his arms around my body.

Sesshomaru continued to rub my belly and I turned to him and kissed him gently.

"I can't wait to be a mommy," I said pushing Sesshy's hair out of his face. He kissed the back of my neck and continued to rub my belly.

I turned around and nuzzled into his neck. I suddenly felt extremely cold and I wrapped the blanket around me comfortably, but tightly.

I hadn't been getting enough sleep and I had been having lots of nightmares. Sesshomaru didn't know about them though, and I didn't want him to know about then.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly after a few minutes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up to Sesshomaru shaking me awake and rubbing my back gently. I could feel the half dry tears on my cheeks and I sniffled.

"You were screaming," Sesshomaru said kissing my forehead.

"I had a nightmare," I said nuzzling back into the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru smelt good.

I love the way Sesshomaru smells.

He rubbed my back as I fell back asleep. I was about to fall into oblivion when he purred.

I giggled and he rubbed my belly as the babies kicked gently. I couldn't wait for these two to be out of here.

I was excited!

I tried to fall asleep and it didn't work so I sat up. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

He was sitting behind me and I was sitting straight in his lap and leaning against his chest.

Sesshomaru's hands instinctively went to my abdomen and I scowled and moved them. He always had his hands on my belly and it made me feel fat.

I turned around and put my legs around Sesshy's waist. I was just about ready to forget about what my doctor said and jump Sesshomaru.

I sat up and got out of bed before going to the bathroom. I went back to the bedroom and changed into yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt before going downstairs.

I wanted to eat.

I started to cook eggs and bacon and I was on the verge of eating it right off the stove when Sesshomaru came downstairs and kissed me.

He put his arms around my waist and rubbed the side of my belly gently. The babies kicked him roughly and I let out a moan of pain.

Sesshomaru kissed the side of my neck and continued to rub my belly.

I pouted at him when he stopped kissing my neck.

"We're not supposed to have sex," Sesshomaru said immediately.

"Fine," I sighed before pushing him away and continuing to cook my food.

Once I was done eating the babies were kicking like crazy and I tried to calm them down, but it didn't work.

I got up from where I was sitting and I waddled upstairs to the nursery.

We already had everything set up for the twins and I was excited. I sat down on the rocking chair and relaxed.

The room was bunny themed and I thought it was adorable for babies. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wanted the room to be a plain color, like white, or beige.

He didn't know much about babies, or decorating.

I had embarrassed him the other day by making him read baby books for expecting fathers. He had ignored me that whole day until I started the waterworks and he apologized.

I cried a lot now days…

Sesshomaru walked into the nursery and sat down in front of the rocking chair and looked up at me. I giggled and leaned over to hiss him. He was so tall and sexy.

I really, really wanted to jump him right now…

"My parents want to see you," Sesshomaru said kissing me again.

"Okay," I mumbled in between kisses.

I stood up and went to the bathroom.

I went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed before grabbing my phone from the side table. I had three missed calls from Kagome.

I called her back and she didn't answer. I guess whatever she needed before wasn't very important.

I grabbed my jacket and shoved my phone into the pocket before going back to the nursery.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked when he walked in after me.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Gina. I'm bored at home all the time," I said kissing his cheek.

"I'll be at work if you need me," Sesshomaru said kissing me gently and patting my belly before leaving.

Gina was one of my old school friends.

I went to the garage and went into my car before driving to the coffee place nearby. Even though I couldn't drink coffee didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the smell of it.

I parked my car and sat down at a table near the window. I ordered some tea and sat down and relaxed.

Gina walked in and saw me and gave me a big smile. She was one of the girls that didn't really care that I was pregnant, since she was also the mate of a demon and was currently two months pregnant.

She was one of the only people who understood it, other than Kagome.

Gina walked over and sat down before ordering.

"Rin! It's been such a long time!" Gina said leaning over to give me a hug. If you consider having a giant watermelon in between two people while they have their arms around each other a hug.

She had the cutest little bump jutting out of her abdomen. I patted it and she chuckled and rubbed my belly. The kids immediately attacked her hand and her eyes widened.

"That feels so weird!" Gina exclaimed looking at me with a smile.

A man walked over with our tea and I relaxed and continued to rub my belly.

"It's so nice to see you again," I said taking a sip of my tea. I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me and patted my belly before lifting up her own tea.

I was shifting to get comfortable when I felt something gush from between my legs. I froze when I realized it.

My water just broke.

My water just broke.

MY WATER JUST FUCKING BROKE.

"Gina, I need to ask you something," I said calmly standing up.

"What?" She said looking at me cautiously.

"Drive me to the hospital, my water just broke." I said just as calmly. I felt a contraction that was much more painful than a Braxton hicks and I let out a moan of discomfort.

Gina immediately got up and helped me outside before getting me in her car. I tried to relax and it didn't work at all.

I immediately got my phone out and called Sesshomaru.

"Rin, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked after answering the phone.

"My water broke; can you meet me at the hospital?" I gasped when I got another contraction and I let out a loud cry of pain.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Sesshomaru said. I could hear him packing his stuff up.

"I love you," I whimpered.

"I love you too Rin." Sesshomaru soothed before disconnecting the phone. I shoved it back in my purse and relaxed a bit.

Gina was already driving to the hospital. My car was still in the parking lot of the coffee shop, but I really didn't care.

I relaxed and after a few minutes I got another contraction. I let out a small groan and the babies kicked reassuringly.

Luckily the hospital wasn't very far from us and we got there within ten minutes. Gina helped me out of the car and into the hospital.

Nurses immediately rushed me into a wheel chair and I kept a strong hold in Gina's hand and pulled her with me.

I got a very strong contraction and my eyes widened and I let out a loud gasp of pain. I stroked the side of my belly and tried to relax.

I was taken to the maternity ward and I changed into a hospital gown before lying down on the hospital bed and relaxing.

Wow, I was going to be a mommy soon.

Where the hell is Sesshomaru?

After what I assumed was ten minutes I heard the door open and I looked up and saw that it was Sesshomaru. He was wearing his regular clothes, I guess he stopped at the house and changed.

He had the hospital bag that we had packed last month and I was relieved that he had it.

Sesshomaru walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I pulled him down for an actual kiss and he put his hand on my belly. The babies kicked him gently and I got a contraction and I cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru started to purr and the babies kicked more frequently. I giggled and stroked my belly.

Dr. Kito walked into the room and she flashed me a big smile.

"These babies are ready to get out, huh?" She asked me patting my arm. I gave her a tired smile and she smiled knowingly. She had three children of her own.

She helped me get my legs into the stirrups and she checked how dilated I was.

"You're only two centimeters dilated, this is going to take a while." Dr. Kito said helping my legs off the stirrups.

I groaned and rested my head back against the pillow.

This is going to be a long night.

I really hoped these babies would be out soon.

**I haven't really felt like updating this story, but here's chapter number 4! I hope you guys like it, I got my inspiration from reviews, so please leave a review for me to read! I really liked this chapter and since the babies are going to be born in the next chapter, please give me some name ideas for the two boys! I'll be waiting for some good input :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**1 Day Later**

After spending about three hours in the hospital Dr. Kito explained to Sesshomaru and me that a premature rupture of membranes had occurred and it had somehow healed itself. My contractions were also just very bad Braxton hicks contractions. That also meant that I wasn't in labor and I probably wouldn't be for a while. I was officially on strict bed rest, and Sesshomaru would be my butler…maybe it'll be like Kuroshitsuji and Sesshomaru will be my Sebastian…

I really thought that I would be having my baby today. I was currently sitting on the bed and waiting for Sesshomaru to come upstairs with food. He got Inuyasha to get my car from the coffee shop and it was sitting in the garage right now.

I was bored and I wanted to call Kagome to come hang out with me. I decided against it when Sesshomaru came upstairs with a sandwich.

"We should get married," I declared once he gave me my food. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"So you want to get married now? I have no arguments against it." Sesshomaru sat down next to me in the bed and rubbed my belly while I ate.

"After what happened today I think that we should legally get married before the babies are born and then have a big wedding once I'm back to my normal size." I looked down at my plate and saw that I had already eaten the sandwich. These babies were getting hungrier and hungrier. Sesshomaru took my plate and went downstairs before coming back up. I lay down on the bed and rubbed my belly and Sesshomaru joined me and wrapped his arms around me.

I giggled and rested my head on his chest before closing my eyes and tried to slowly drift off to sleep.

Sesshomaru smells so yummy… Gah, I'm distracting myself from sleeping. I really feel like jumping him right now. I glanced over at Sesshomaru and saw that he was just staring at me.

"Staring is rude you know," Sesshomaru just chuckled and leaned over and kissed me. I was so close to just raping him, I'm not even kidding.

As if Sesshomaru knew exactly what I was thinking he kissed me again and I moaned into his mouth before remembering that I wasn't allowed to have sex.

I pouted and rubbed my belly and Sesshomaru pulled away and chuckled again, he really enjoys torturing me doesn't he? I got out of bed and went downstairs to grab my iPhone and earphones off the counter. I plugged in my earphones and sat down on the couch. The first song to turn on was Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I love this song.

Sesshomaru came downstairs when I was in the middle of singing the second verse and I stared at him and started making funny faces. He chuckled and walked to his study. I pouted…well that was boring.

I texted Sango and Kagome to come over and spend some time with me, I felt extremely bored. I nearly killed everyone with the labor scare. We made plans to go over to Sango's. I went upstairs and changed into black leggings, a white tank top, a cute dark grey denim jacket, and a pair of boots that matched the jacket.

I went back downstairs and I saw that Sesshomaru was in his study. I walked into the study and he glanced up from what he was doing.

"I'm going to go hang out with Kagome and Sango," I leaned on the doorframe and rubbed my belly.

"You're on bed rest, you aren't going anywhere." Sesshomaru got up and took me back upstairs and told me to change.

"That's no fair," I pouted and Sesshomaru smiled a bit, I wanted to throw something at him.

"Do you really want something to happen to the babies?" I pouted; Sesshomaru knew that I wouldn't want to put my little ones in danger. I sighed and threw off my clothes before changing into my home clothes.

I texted Kagome and told her that I wasn't allowed to go hang out with them. It felt like I was in middle school all over again and I was never allowed to hang out with friends.

I just sat on the bed and pouted at Sesshomaru as though he would somehow agree to let me out of the house, I felt like a prisoner. Although with a warden like Sesshomaru it didn't seem so bad…

I giggled at my thoughts and Sesshomaru lay down on the bed with me and we just cuddled in silence. You truly know that you're in love when you feel comfortable being around them in absolute silence.

I snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and buried his face into my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair…it was getting really long, even longer than my own hair. Sesshomaru would be a really pretty girl; probably even prettier than me.

"You seem amused, what are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked without moving from his position at all. Eh, he might as well know that I was wondering what he would look like as a girl.

"You would be a really attractive girl." I giggled before sitting up. I pushed Sesshomaru up and wrapped my legs around his waist from behind before beginning to braid his hair. Sesshomaru could somehow pull off the braided hair look. My belly was pressed up against Sesshomaru's back and I'm sure he could feel the babies moving.

After I was done with his hair I entertained myself by playing tag with the babies. Sesshomaru just watched me as I poked my belly; I probably looked weird as heck right now.

"I want to go on vacation." I looked over at Sesshomaru and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"We should just leave home and go to a hotel. We won't tell anyone and we'll just have mindless sex and relaxation." I shrugged and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"That does sound extremely appealing." Sesshomaru kissed me and I giggled.

"Is it bad that I don't want the babies to be born for a while?" I pulled away from Sesshomaru and plopped down onto the pillows.

"Why don't you want the babies to be born?" Sesshomaru didn't really seem worried.

"I'm scared." I admitted quietly.

"Why would you be scared, you'll be an amazing mother," Sesshomaru reassured me but it didn't work.

"I'm going to do something wrong and then they're gonna hate me." I pouted and sat up before glancing at Sesshomaru.

"You will not mess up; you should give yourself some more credit." Sesshomaru kissed me gently and I pushed him away and got under the covers before throwing them over my head. I didn't want to talk to him right now. He's the one who got me pregnant.

He tried to get the covers off of me but I refused to take them off and he sighed and left. I felt like being alone anyways, stupid men.

I took the covers off my head and saw that Sesshomaru had tricked me by pretending to walk out of the room, instead he had just closed the door and he was sitting next to me on the bed and he pulled the covers away from me.

I yawned and closed my eyes and decided to try and sleep, I felt tired anyways. Sesshomaru put his arms around me and I turned around and rested my head on his chest to tell him that I forgive him.

Well he didn't do anything wrong to begin with… I was about to fall asleep and I just couldn't. This had been happening for the past few days. I could barely even sleep now days and it just made Sesshomaru more worried.

I sat up and Sesshomaru pulled me back down into his arms and he stroked my belly gently and lovingly. It made me feel tired. I yawned and closed my eyes again and fell asleep quickly.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was out of bed and I could hear him yelling from downstairs. I went downstairs to his study and he was on the phone. I walked over to him and sat down in his lap and he relaxed a bit before disconnecting the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked as Sesshomaru wound his arms around my waist.

"My father, he wants us to stay with him and Izayoi for the remainder of your pregnancy. I said no." I shrugged. I loved Inutaisho and Izayoi a lot, but sometimes even they managed to bother me, especially with all my hormones.

I was about to get up and go upstairs when I started to get some cramps. They weren't very strong but I groaned in discomfort and rubbed my belly. Sesshomaru lifted me up and took me upstairs before I could say anything. He plopped me down on the bed and I huffed.

"It's called bed rest; it doesn't actually mean that I need to be in bed all the time!" I yelled before getting up and trying to go back downstairs.

"You were in pain, I got worried." Sesshomaru was back to his usual monotone self. I hate him right now!

"They're called cramps; I used to get them during my period too." I crossed my arms, it didn't work very well though; my breasts had gotten much bigger, if anything it looked as though I was trying to flaunt my chest at him. I dropped my arms and grabbed his hand and pressed it to my belly when the babies kicked.

"Does it seem like the babies are in pain? They are happily residing inside of their mommy, so stop worrying." Sesshomaru didn't change his expression but I could tell that he was a little bit less worried.

He finally stopped trying to keep me from leaving the room. I didn't leave the room though; I changed into something comfortable and rubbed my belly and started thinking about random things.

I was glad that I hadn't gotten any stretch marks; I did expect my body to be much different after this pregnancy. I would need to work off the weight. These two probably didn't even weigh six pounds.

I looked up and followed Sesshomaru's gaze to my breasts. I glared at him and his lips slipped into a small half smile. My boobs aren't even attractive, they are squishy and sore.

Sesshomaru followed me downstairs like a lost puppy and I giggled. I sat down on the couch and he sat down behind me with his arms around my body. I stretched my feet and leaned back against Sesshomaru's chest. We just hugged, and it was nice.

"What should we name the babies? We haven't really talked about that yet." I turned around and Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and continued to keep his hands glued to my belly. I really didn't know what to name these two.

"I was thinking Daichi for a boy and Nishi for a girl." I guess Sesshomaru had already put some thought into it.

"I liked the name Hisao or Toru for a boy…I think it's an adorable name." I said while Sesshomaru kissed my shoulder. I giggled when he began to trail up to my neck. I pushed him away slightly and he pulled away.

"Toru and Nishi, son and daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands," I recited the names out loud, trying to imitate the voice of the announcer person at all the big demon council events.

I could just imagine it; it was currently the middle of fall. Hopefully our little ones would be here before the Youkai Winter Ball. It was a celebration of the changing of seasons for the demon council and their families. There was one ball for each season.

I was looking forward to meeting my babies; I was hoping that both of them would look a lot like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wanted our daughter to be exactly like me and our son to be a mixture of the two of us.

Inuyasha truthfully didn't look much like Izayoi, but the protective look in her eyes and motherly aura around her whenever he was around showed that Izayoi was his mother. Would people be able to tell that I was the mother of my children?

I sighed and glanced at Sesshomaru. He was resting against my body and I realized he was half asleep. I had been keeping him up because he was so worried…I feel bad.

I lay down on the couch and pulled him to me. Sesshomaru's head was lying peacefully above my belly and he continued to sleep. I played with his hair for a while and watched him sleep. He looked so innocent and happy when he was asleep.

I tried to get off the couch but it didn't work. I sighed and decided to stay where I was for the time being. Sesshomaru would probably wake up soon enough.

After about what I assumed was an hour Sesshomaru finally woke up. He glanced up at me and I kissed his cheek. Sesshy didn't move an inch; he just pulled me tighter to his body.

"Your head is on my boobs," I said looking down at his face. He chuckled and kissed my belly gently before closing his eyes once again. Sesshomaru started to comfortingly rub my belly and make me feel happy. It worked.

I heard my phone ring and Sesshomaru grabbed it off the table and answered it for me. I didn't really care, every contact that I had on my phone knew Sesshomaru too.

"Kagome calm down, when did my brother leave home?" Sesshomaru got up and stretched a bit and I really started to wonder what the hell was going on now.

I mouthed the words 'what's wrong' to Sesshomaru but he just shook his head and continued to talk to Kagome before disconnecting the phone.

"Tell me what happened!" I demanded angrily. I hated being out of the loop, especially when it involved Kagome, who was like my older sister.

"Inuyasha left home a few hours ago and he hasn't come home yet and he won't answer his calls. I told her that I would find him. You will stay home and stay protected." Sesshomaru kissed my forehead before grabbing his car keys and going out to the garage.

"I'm coming with you/" I rushed to get into the car with him, before he could stop me.

"I will not allow you to come, I will get my father here to restrain you and keep you locked up if he has to." I glared at Sesshomaru; he was being pretty goddamn protective today.

"He's like my brother too Sesshomaru, I don't want him or Kagome to get hurt." I said gently, I stroked Sesshomaru's arm and he sighed.

"I need you safe from danger; this isn't the type of thing that you should be in contact with." Sesshomaru got out of the car and lifted me out of my seat before bringing me back inside. I pouted, but I knew he wasn't going to let me out of the house. He was too protective to put me in any kind of danger, no matter how small it was.

I went to the living room and anxiously waited to hear from Sesshomaru, or Kagome, or even Inuyasha himself! I just wanted to know that Inuyasha was safe at home with Kagome again.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. It was worth a try. I waited for a few rings and he answered! He actually answered!

"Where the hell are you Inuyasha? Everyone is so worried." I huffed into the phone.

"I'm at the park. I dozed off on the grass for a few hours and I needed to think. I didn't turn my phone on until now and the moment I turned it on I got a call from you. I'll call Kagome soon…hey Rin?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Yeah…" I was scared to know what he was about to ask.

"Were you terrified when you found out you were going to be a mother?" Inuyasha asked silently. I could tell he was upset about something.

"At first I was extremely terrified, and then I got used to the idea, and now I'm a big scared to be a mother. Everyone is scared to be a parent Inuyasha." I said gently. Is Kagome pregnant? Is that why he's so freaked out?

"Kagome isn't pregnant if that's what you think. When I woke up today she told me that she wanted to try for a baby. I flipped and freaked out and left the house without even saying anything about it." Inuyasha started to rant about stuff and I just let him talk.

"Just talk to Kagome, she will understand. Inuyasha, being a parent will not be hard for you, heck if it makes you feel better; I think you'll do a much better job than me." I said truthfully. Inuyasha has always been protective and a person to look up to. He would be a fantastic father, much like Sesshomaru.

"Alright I'll go home and talk to her…thanks for listening Rin." Inuyasha seemed genuinely scared about trying for a baby. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't even gotten married yet, although their wedding date was set for about two months from now.

"You can talk to me whenever you want. I'll see you later Inuyasha, go to Kagome and tell her you love her." I said immediately.

"Alright, thanks Rin, bye." He chuckled and I disconnected the call and relaxed on the couch and turned the TV on. Sesshomaru was back home within half an hour and I truthfully wanted to have sex with him right now….I wish we could.

I would rather keep my babies safe than have sex right now with Sesshomaru. He walked over to me and kissed me gently.

"Does something smell like peanut butter to you…peanut butter sounds so good right now. Can you make me a peanut butter sandwich?" I asked while stroking my belly. Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed me.

"I love you." Sesshomaru said gently before pulling away and rubbing my belly.

"I love you too….now make me a sandwich woman!" I directed him to the kitchen and he just rolled his eyes…and went to go make me my sandwich.

Ha ha, Sesshomaru is my woman and he belongs in the kitchen….he must really love me to put up with all of this.

**Haha, obviously Sesshomaru loves Rin enough to deal with the fact that she calls him her woman...I cannot begin to apologize for not updating for nearly six months. I am still amazed by the fact that people are still reading this story. I am extremely grateful to you. If you must know I am currently on a road trip and I wrote half of this on the road and the other half in the hotel room. It is exactly 2:23 AM at the moment and I am extremely tired and I wish to sleep on a hard hotel bed. I wanna know what you think about the names I chose! I had a little help from the guest reviewer, Dstnys9, who suggested the name Nishi for the girl. The name Toru for the boy was actually somewhat inspired by the anime Hanasaku Iroha. If you have not watched it I suggest that you do! I would absolutely love it if you would review, so please do so! Again, thank you so much for still following this story and awaiting its unsteady updates. I appreciate it so much. I love you all! :) **

**P.S. Nishi means west and Toru means persistent; clear.**


	7. Chapter 6

**1 Week Later**

"Sesshomaru, go get me some….cake!" I was currently lazing on the couch trying not to feel so fat, it wasn't working so I just decided to eat some cake instead…Sesshomaru glanced over from where he was sitting and gave me a look that said 'you want _more_ cake?' I sighed and rubbed my belly. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the kitchen to get my sweet treat…I had been eating a lot of sweets lately and Sesshomaru was just always being completely overprotective.

I wasn't allowed to go out with ANYONE, including himself, and I was to stay at home and be safe until these babies come. It was quite a bit annoying but Kagome and Sango came over whenever they could so I wasn't too bored all the time. Sesshomaru walked back into the living room with a big piece of cake for me. I'm so lucky that my favorite bakery delivers.

"Sesshomaru, do you think that the babies will come soon. My due date is in like three days." I was already over five months pregnant and demon pregnancies were usually less than six months long! The babies were already fully developed too, there was absolutely nothing wrong with either of them. Both Toru and Nishi were completely healthy inside of me and they also happened to be full inuyoukai, yet I still haven't given birth to them yet. Ugh!

"They'll come when they want to come, don't worry about it." Sesshomaru said sitting down on the couch with me and wrapping his arms around my waist while I finished my cake. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up to put my plate in the sink. I glanced at the calendar in the kitchen and saw that I was supposed to come in for a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning.

"Hey Sesshomaru, did you know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?" I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch with him again. The babies started kicking happily when Sesshomaru put his hands on my big belly.

"Yes I did." Wow…I'm forgetting everything nowadays. I leaned against his chest and put my hands on top of his before closing my eyes. I laughed softly when I felt his hands trail up to my chest. I turned slightly to get comfortable and I ended up pressing against Sesshomaru's crotch. He pulled me into a comfortable position and I giggled when I felt his hardness pressing against me.

"It'll officially be okay to have sex in a few days." I turned around and kissed Sesshomaru. He chuckled and kissed my neck gently. I moaned and leaned back against him, I had really been craving sex…three more days to go and I'll let Sesshomaru ravage me. I rubbed my belly and closed my eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep. Hmm…I hope I have a dirty dream…

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was slightly sweating and I flushed red when I remembered what exactly my dream was about. I noticed that Sesshomaru was still awake with his arms wrapped around my waist. He had this slightly amused look in his eyes and I blushed when I realized that I had probably said something in my sleep and he could smell my apparent arousal. He leaned over and kissed me roughly. I moaned and grasped his hair with my fingers.

"Maybe I shouldn't sleep around you anymore." I giggled, pushing him away. I rubbed my belly gently and stood up to go get something to munch on. Kagome said she and Sango would hang out with me at home today so I was happy. I grabbed a bag of wheat thins from the pantry and went back to the living room before sitting down on the big comfy recliner that Sesshomaru loves. I wonder how I'll feel when the babies get here…Sesshy just watched me as I nibbled on my snack.

Sesshomaru and I had already set up the nursery a while ago. It was adorable, we had bassinets in the nursery already and it was quite convenient that there was a door connecting out room to the babies' room. Apparently I was going into my 'nesting' phase and obsessing over the tiniest things. The nursery color was light green and there were cute designs of birds in random places. Lately I was spending a lot of my time sitting in there and folding baby clothes…

"Sesshomaru, do you wanna take a bath with me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and stroking my belly lazily. He chuckled when I pouted at him and walked over to where I was seated before kneeling down and rubbing my belly. I giggled when one of the babies kicked his hands and I pulled him close to me to give him a little kiss.

"Will you behave?" Sesshomaru asked in between kisses. I made a face at him but nodded anyways. I had fun having baths with Sesshomaru, I turned into a five year old when I was surrounded by bubbles, although nowadays I just liked taking baths because I wanted to soothe my sore muscles and relax a bit.

Sesshomaru and I hadn't had much time to relax in the past couple weeks because we had been getting the nursery ready and we had that whole labor scare so we were definitely on our toes waiting for the babies to come.

He lifted me up and took me downstairs. This is where his demon strength comes in handy, when he wants to carry his heavily pregnant mate up the stairs and to the bathroom. Sesshomaru set me down on the counter and started filling the bath before taking off my clothes. I giggled when he started kissing my neck, they quickly turned into moans when his hands trailed up to my breasts and he gently pinched my nipples.

I started taking off his shirt and he took off the rest of his clothes before helping me into the bathtub. I am slightly embarrassed to say I moaned loudly when I sank into the warm water. Sesshomaru slipped in behind me and I gladly leaned against him and put my head in the crook of his neck. He pulled my hair out of its ponytail and wrapped his arms around my body.

I was about to relax when I felt something that felt exactly like a Braxton hicks contraction…except a lot more painful. I closed my eyes for a moment and then I felt a gush. I froze and my eyes widened and I glanced behind me at Sesshomaru and his expression told me that he felt the gush…or he could smell it…

He immediately got out of the bathtub and helped me out. I felt another contraction and clenched my eyes shut until it was gone. I wiped myself off and realized that I was still leaking the amniotic fluid…eww. I put on a comfortable dress and Sesshomaru got the hospital bag from where it was in our bedroom before we left to go to the hospital. Surprisingly, I didn't feel that scared and the contractions weren't that painful. The only thing I could think of was the fact at I was finally getting my babies here!

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANOTHER NURSE LOOKS AT MY MATE'S ASS I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" I growled from where I was laying down on a hospital bed. The babies were kicking softly and I knew I was just cranky and getting majorly annoyed with all the women looking at Sesshomaru with inappropriate lust in their eyes. Only I'm allowed to do that!

I found out a few minutes ago that I was only four centimeters dilated, but I would hopefully see my beautiful babies before midnight. Izayoi and Inutaisho were on their way to the hospital. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango were also on their way even though I told them that they didn't have to come and wait in the hospital while I gave birth. Dr. Kito got the nurses to leave the room because they were upsetting me and she checked how dilated I was again.

"Well you're already five centimeters dilated, so I definitely think you'll have the babies here before midnight. I pulled Sesshomaru down for a kiss and he returned it with an equal amount of passion.

"I just wanted to take a bath, couldn't the babies wait for me to take a bath!" I complained, leaning back against the pillows on the hospital bed. I turned onto my side and Sesshomaru started rubbing my back gently. I sighed in relief and let him continue. I was slowly starting to get more and more tired and then Izayoi and Kagome barged into the room and ruined the peace.

"Good, you haven't given birth yet." Kagome said with a smile, entering the room. I wanted to throw something at her for somehow prolonging my labor process by hoping that I hadn't given birth yet. I grabbed one of the pillows under my head and put it over my face so I wouldn't have to see anyone. I felt sore, tired, and I just wanted everyone to leave me alone and let me have my babies in peace.

"I'm exhausted, and I really want to relax a bit. Can you guys wait for a little while before talking to me?" I pulled the pillow away and gave puppy dog eyes to Kagome and Izayoi. Both of them made a face at me but left the room, which made me happy. I rubbed my belly and sat up slightly once they were gone and I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand when I got my next contraction.

"We're one hundred percent about the names Toru and Nishi, right?" I asked with a slight groan of pain. I rubbed my belly gently and the twins both kicked back in response. I smiled and Sesshomaru put his hands on my belly and rubbed it comfortingly before nodding. This is going to take a while…

**3 Hours Later**

"Rin, you're nine centimeters dilated, you can push at your next contraction," Dr. Kito said gently, patting my leg. I groaned and plopped my head onto the pillows in relief. I wanted these babies out of me, I mean I knew it would take a while and I was glad it had only been a few hours, but still! I wanted them out of me soon, I wanted to see them and hold them in my arms!

I got a contraction after a few moments and I took a deep breath before pushing as hard as I possibly could. I was sure that the pup hadn't even started coming out of me. I groaned when I got another contraction and pushed again with a loud groan. Sesshomaru pushed my hair out of my face and started purring. I burst into laughter at the sound and I clutched onto his hand when I got my next contraction and squeezed it tightly. I grabbed the collars of Sesshomaru's shirt and brought him closer to me.

"This is too hard! Why did you put me through this?" I growled, finally letting him go with a push. I closed my eyes and let myself relax a little. I was definitely not expecting it to hurt this much. I should have gotten the epidural…I got another contraction and just clenched my eyes shut and tightened my hold on Sesshomaru's hand. He looked worried and tired and I kind of felt bad for him…until I had to push again.

"The shoulders are coming, keep going Rin." Dr. Kito encouraged, I took a few deep breaths before pushing once more. Sesshomaru continued his soothing purring and it was actually making me feel a little better despite the fact that I was currently giving birth. I squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and pushed as hard as I could once more and I heard some quiet whimpers and finally I heard a loud squeal from the pup and then some louder whimpers. I laughed slightly when the little puppy was placed down on my chest.

"Our beautiful Toru," I cooed to the pup, stroking his face with my fingers. He whimpered loudly and pawed at my chest, searching for my breast. I chuckled and a nurse took him away so he could be cleaned and I suddenly remembered that I still had one more pup to give birth to. I grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm again and soon enough I was pushing for baby number two to come out.

"This should be a bit easier than last time, so just relax." Dr. Kito said reassuringly. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few moments before taking a deep breath and pushing again. My hold on Sesshomaru's hand never loosened and I knew my nails were digging into his hand, although there was absolutely no apparent look of discomfort on his face.

"We aren't having more children for a very, very, very long time!" I yelled as I pushed again. I glared at Sesshomaru and he just nodded in agreement before my next push. I was probably scaring Sesshomaru a little bit and in the back of my mind I knew I was thinking that he deserved it.

"Head is out," Dr. Kito announced after a moment. I rested for a few seconds before having to push again. I closed my eyes when I pushed this time and I grasped Sesshomaru's hand with both of mine this time. I was so happy that both the babies were almost here, but I definitely wanted to wait another two years or MORE until we decided to try for another child.

I gave one last push and finally I heard the sweet squeals and whimpers once again. Little Nishi was placed on my chest after a few moments and I knew she was slightly smaller than her brother, but still every bit as beautiful as he was. I stroked her nose and she nuzzled against my finger, whimpering softly. Sesshomaru stroked her wet fur and she was taken away to be cleaned as well.

The placenta came out easily and soon enough I was relaxing on the bed while they…'cleaned' me I guess. I was slowly drifting off to sleep once they were done and I loosened my hold on Sesshomaru's hand.

"Are the pups okay?" I asked quietly he nodded and kissed my forehead, silently letting me know that I could sleep now. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep with thoughts of the new additions to our family.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I felt a lot more relaxed and I wasn't feeling too sore. I sat up in the hospital bed and stretched my sore muscles. I really wanted to take a shower right now. I glanced around the room and saw that Sesshomaru was asleep in one of the chairs in the room and the babies were actually in the room in a hospital bassinet together. I slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake up Sesshomaru, before going to the bassinet.

"Hi cuties," I cooed gently, stroking Toru's back. He wiggled around slightly and got comfortable again. It was absolutely adorable and I just wanted to lift him up and cuddle with him. I ran my fingers through my hair and made a face when I felt how matted it was. I glanced over to the bathroom in the room and decided to take a shower. I grabbed the bag we brought with extra clothes and grabbed my soap, shampoo, and clothes before going into the bathroom and taking off the hospital gown I was currently wearing. I got into the shower and started washing myself; the hot water relaxed my muscles.

I quickly began washing myself and got out of the shower within ten minutes. After drying myself off I put on some lotion and put my clothes on. I was pleasantly surprised when my jeans from before the pregnancy came on. They were a bit tighter than before, but not uncomfortably. I got out of the bathroom after changing and saw Sesshomaru next to the bassinet, he was holding Toru in one hand and Nishi in the other and I laughed when I saw that they were still sleeping.

"They're both bigger than I thought they were." I took Nishi from Sesshomaru and she immediately started searching for her food. I sat on the bed, took off my shirt and adjusted my bra so she could start nursing. It wasn't too hard to get her to latch on and once she did she happily started suckling. I winced initially and the pain went away once she started eating properly.

"Toru is only 6 pounds 7 ounces." Sesshomaru said quietly, rubbing Toru's back while he continued to sleep. I wonder what color their eyes are…Dr. Kito told me a while back that it would take a few days and maybe even a week for them to open their eyes and when they did their eyes would initially be blue or they could just be the same amber/gold color as Sesshomaru's eyes were.

I rubbed Nishi's belly gently and she nuzzled closer to me and lightly pawed my chest. Her fur felt soft against my breast and I giggled at the ticklish feeling her pawing brought. Sesshomaru walked over to me and helped me feed Toru with the other breast. I held both of them carefully and watched them as they both ate. The two of them looked so much like Sesshomaru, even in this form.

Nishi unlatched and yawned before nuzzling into my breast and returning back to sleep. Sesshomaru took her from me and put her into the bassinet. Toru finished eating soon after and we him into the bassinet with his sister. I put my bra back up (it's a nursing bra…just to clarify…) and put on my shirt.

"We made adorable pups." I said with a smile towards Sesshomaru. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my shoulder softly. I giggled at the feeling and turned around to kiss him gently.

"Everyone is still waiting in the hospital to meet the pups." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle. I smiled slightly when I realized I completely forgot about all of them being here, I felt bad for making them stay here this whole time while I slept.

"I guess it's time for the pups to meet their family!" I said with a huge smile. I pulled Sesshomaru down for a kiss and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Wow…I can't believe they're actually here now…Sesshomaru left the room to go get everyone in here and I moved the bassinet so it was next to the bed. I noticed that Miroku was here now and Izayoi seemed even more excited than she was before.

"Everyone welcome Toru and Nishi Taisho," Kagome and Izayoi cooed over the names for a second before paying attention to the wiggling pups in the bassinet. I lifted Toru and Sesshomaru took Nishi and they were carefully passed around the room until they were handed back to Sesshomaru and I. Toru was whimpering every now and then so we put the pups back into the bassinet and covered them with the blanket in it.

"They're both so cute and tiny." Sango commented, giving me a smile and stroking Nishi's head. Both of them were absolutely cute and I was still digesting the fact that both of them had come out of me just a little while ago.

"You guys should probably go home and rest for a little bit. Sesshomaru and I have everything handled here." I finally declared. They all looked so tired and once again I felt bad for making them stay here just to meet the pups.

No one made any arguments and soon enough Sesshomaru and I were alone one again with the pups. He pulled me over to him and kissed me gently once I was in his arms and the sound of someone clearing their throat made us separate. Dr. Kito walked into the room and flashed me a smile.

"Alright, I just wanted to remind you that you will have to wait at least six weeks until you have sex again and I would suggest that you go on birth control unless you want to get pregnant the moment you have sex again." I blushed slightly at the words but I knew they were completely true. I nodded in response and Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around my waist.

Dr. Kito gave me a quick hug and told me to keep in touch before leaving the room. I had quickly become friends with her, I mean you should be friends with a woman that's going to see your hoo-haa all stretched out like that. I glanced up at Sesshomaru once she left and saw that he was just watching the pups while they slept. I smiled at the scene and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me tightly as we watched our newborn pups sleep comfortably.

**Wasn't that a mushy-gushy cute ending for the chapter? I thought it was a nice way to end the chapter, what about you guys? Are you happy that the babies were born, do you like the names Toru and Nishi (although I did mention these names in the last chapter.) I was really happy with this birth and I want to apologize for taking almost five months to update this story and write a new chapter. It's inexcusable, I know! I am extremely sorry and I hope you'll all forgive me for having such terrible updating habits. Lately I haven't been feeling like writing and sometimes I just suddenly feel like writing (like today) and I just drop everything to write a new chapter for one of my stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review for me and tell me what you thought :) Sayōnara!**


End file.
